Ogami Wins!
by Hyrate
Summary: Ogami has been restraining himself ever since they've started sleeping together! He knew he had to talk sense to her otherwise he.../SakuraXOgami/ EXPLICIT CONTENT! WARNING! LEMON ALERT!


**Ogami Wins!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_WARNING! LEMON-LEMON-LEMON! WARNING!_**

**_R and R_**

_**Read at your own Risk!**_

* * *

Rei Ogami sighed for the tenth time that day as he entered his room and saw Sakurakouji Sakura already preparing their bed. It's been weeks since the two of them started sleeping together in one room. It's been that long since they've been together. And it's been that long since he's been waking up and having Sakura so close on his clutches.

Still, Ogami could only sigh.

"Why don't you just go back to your own room?" he asked quietly as Sakura placed her head on his arm and they turned off the light, "Seriously, Sakura, there's really no need to trouble yourself with me this much… I'm still a guy after all…"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she dug her face on his warm neck that made Rei blush a little as he smell her hair, "I told you I'll show you how much I love you. And you can show me how much you love me too, you know. Stop asking me to leave already and let's just go to sleep."

Rei sighed again.

"Aren't you afraid that I might do something to you?" he asked after a few moments of hesitation.

"Like what?" she murmured from his chest as she tightly curled with her arms wrapped tightly around Rei's body, "What do you mean?"

"You know," Rei looked away pointedly, but he could really feel Sakura's soft and warm body, "Like what a normal boy would do to a girl alone in a room…"

There was a short silence from Sakura, and then she replied.

"It's fine since we're together… and I think those kind of stuff usually happens to people who love each other… so if you wanna do it with me, I would gladly participate!"

Rei blinked at what he heard and then chuckled loudly. Sakurakouji raised herself a little from his chest and frowned down at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked looking curious.

Rei looked at her with a little smile on his face.

"You're really stupid," he said with a smirk, "This is not a game or battle between us anymore you know? We're talking of something you might regret someday… so you don't just say yes to that kind of matter…sheesh…."

"But I'm serious," Sakura frowned at him that made Rei's eye widen. He could see her sincere frown. Really… does this girl know what she's saying?

"You idiot…"

"What's wrong if I give myself to you? I'm your girlfriend, right? Isn't that part of being in a relationship?"

"You make it sound like it's an obligation…" he pointed out.

Sakura blinked for a moment, and then said,

"Why obligation? I really want to give you my body and soul, is that weird?"

It was Rei's turn to blink in surprise.

"Well…"

"It's coz I love you, Ogami!" she pulled his arm and squeezed it on her chest.

Rei definitely looked shock this time.

"Sakurakouji… even if you love me it's no reason for you to just throw yourself at me…"

Sakura literally threw her body across Rei's.

"Hey!" he said in shock as Sakura's healthy breasts pressed down his neck. "Sakurakouji!"

"You just don't get how much I love you, do you?"

Rei stared straight up at Sakura, his mouth suddenly pressing close. The girl was looking at him with a demanding and accusing stare.

In the end, Rei could only sigh.

"Fine," he muttered as he suddenly worked his way out of Sakura's breast and pushed her gently down, making their positions change. "I think you're the one who doesn't understand _my_ _love,_ Sakurakouji…I told you before… I'm one nasty person you chose to love."

Sakura's eyes widened as the wolf bare his fangs.

"Ogami… what are you….!"

Ogami's eyes lingered on hers as he moved his hand inside her dress and directly cupped her left breast with his hand.

"I'll… test you… until you tell me to stop…" Ogami whispered as he leaned down and plant a kiss on her lips. With his hands and tongue moving all over her, Sakura could only react in a way women would do.

"Ogami…wai—!"

Rei circled her nipples with his tongue and gently bit on them as if they were candies. Sakura gasped at the pleasure she was receiving and could only gasp cutely on Ogami's ear.

"I'm really amaze with your breasts…" Rei Ogami whispered as he slightly rose up on top of her and licked her ears while his hands fondle on her boobs, "They're both very healthy and soft… it just makes me excited to touch them…"

And he squeeze her already hard nipples that made her cry out.

"Ahh… Ogami…!"

Rei kissed her lips and teased her even more with his tongue.

That was the moment that his hands slipped down to her lower half. Sakura seemed confuse for awhile, until she felt his hands slid down her belly, and it invaded the inside of her pyjamas.

"Wait—!" she cried, looking at him up in the eye. Ogami's eyes flickered.

"Do you want me to stop now?" he asked quietly. Sakura blushed and shook her head.

"…no…"

Rei smiled and touched her.

Sakura cried in pleasure, her legs opening wide on its own.

Sakura shut her eyes closed as she felt Ogami's hand explore the inside of her underwear where she felt his fingers touch the very core of her womanhood.

"Ogami!" she moaned, her body arching at the heat of her feelings. Ogami's eyes narrowed.

"I like the sound you're making…" he whispered as he pulled her into a sitting position where she curved her body. He wrapped his free arm around her and continued kissing her breast.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura cried, filled with emotions as Ogami's hand worked under her core, "Ogami… your… yahhh!"

"You're very hot down here… I like it…"

Sakurakouji pressed her eyes tightly and continued moaning in pleasure.

"Sakura," Rei whispered as he licked her neck, up to her cheeks and then kissed her lips, "I love you,"

Sakura was filled with emotions that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her.

"I love you too… very much…"

They kissed again with Rei pulling her close and tight. He then encouraged her to wrap her legs around him and made her sit on top of his legs.

"I'll do it…" he whispered softly on her ears, "I'll make us one… can I put it in you? Sakura?"

Sakurakouji tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. Rei smiled and pressed his hard manhood on her waiting core.

"Ahh!" she cried as she felt him enter.

"Ngg!" Rei wrapped his arms on her waist and easily jerked his way to her.

Outside the door, Toki who has his ears on the door was very red in the face while Heike was looking as if he was enjoying himself with his arms at the usual cross on his chest.

"Interesting development," he said wisely and quietly, "To think those two innocent love birds would really do it… and in this house as well… Rei-kun must've been stopping himself for a long time…"

"That bastard," Toki murmured, still red in the face, "I know he's also excited about her, but to do so while around me? This makes me… feel defeated!"

Heike turned a smile at Toki.

"Would you want me to help you fulfil your night as well like those two?"

Toki glared at Heike.

"If you give me a woman I might consider. But if it's just you I'd rather listen to Ogami's jerky voice!"

Heike laughed heartily as the two decided to walk away from the door that was full of moan of pleasure.

"Hahaha~ Toki-kun, even if it's just me it'll be fun."

"Stop saying creepy stuff! Man… I can't believe Ogami is really doing her now… Sakura-chan's first…I'm so jealous!"

"That's why I told you to allow me to help…"

"SHUT UP, GEEZ!"

Back in the dark room, Ogami and Sakurakouji are now lying together with only a blanket around their bodies.

Sakura then looked at Ogami cheerfully.

"It was fun! Let's do it again!"

Rei blinked at her and then sighed.

"You… you're not supposed to act that way…"

"Huh?"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
